Faucets are extremely common plumbing products with a basic purpose of delivering hot, cold or mixed water from a water supply to a user. Some faucets, especially kitchen faucets, feature pull-down or pull-out spray mechanisms, which include spray heads attached to flexible and retractable hoses disposed in the faucet spouts to direct water through the spouts to the spray heads. These faucets provide users with more flexibility in directing water output, allowing them to rinse areas of the sink or undersides of dishware that water output from fixed faucet types might be unable to reach.
After use of a pull-out spray head is complete, it is normally docked into the mouth of the faucet spout. To achieve this, one type of conventional pull-out faucet employs a weight (attached to the back end of the hose) that drags the hose downward underneath the sink, forcing the spray head to move toward the spout and dock thereto. However, optimal retraction of the hose and secure docking of the spray head are often difficult to achieve—even a slight misplacement of the weight can obstruct the hose during retractions and cause the spray head to undesirably dangle about the spout.